my_boy_in_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Jiro Nagakura
Jiro Nagakura (永倉二郎, Nagakura Jirō) is one of the students at Oto High School. He initially comes off like a complete idiot to most, and while that might be half true, he's also very considerate and has a keen eye when it comes to noticing if the people he surrounds himself with are in some way troubled. He's childhood friends with Mikado. Appearance Jiro is "slightly below average" height for his age, an attribute that seems to torment him a bit, seeing as it is an immediate thing for people to latch onto if they want to tease or insult him. He's noted to be somewhat handsome by Kota, which he agrees upon, revealing that he used to be popular in middle school and junior high due to his looks, and to this day the freshmen in high school seem to pay more attention to him during the first weeks or so because of his handsomeness. It is worthy of noting that later on in the series Ryu initiates that Jiro isn't nearly good-looking enough for Mikado. Personality Jiro is very kind and well-meaning, however slightly thoughtless and often too bold for his own good. He's somewhat insecure about his own slowness, which, despite his moderately good looks, seems to turn girls away from him. Background Jiro comes from a family consisting of at least five members: Himself, his little sister Ichika and their Mother and Father, as well as the family's pet cat Saburou, which Jiro saved from getting kicked around by bullies as a young kid. While his parents are assumably proud of him, the most we've (so far) seen of his interactions with them was once, when his Father came to nag on him, telling him to help with work. During this interaction, he wondered whether Jiro takes after him or his wife, to which Jiro replied that he's a mix of them both. He has a very loving relationship with his little sister Ichika. They were together at the Oto High School cultural festival, where Ichika met Heisuke for the first time and developed her crush on him. Much later on in the series, Jiro also explains that he can understand Heisuke's worry for Yui, seeing as he is a big brother as well. As a matter of fact, he and Heisuke use their feelings of worry as big brothers to get Yui to let them help her out of her situation with her abusive father. Relationships Heisuke Okami Jiro and Heisuke are best friends. He wants Heisuke and Kako to start dating. Mikado Yaguchi Jiro is childhood friends with Mikado. Fuko Onozuka Fuko is Jiro's girlfriend. The couple met for the first time at school, when Jiro happened to be passing by as Fuko was about to fall down a staircase. He was able to act quickly and cushion her fall, saving her from getting gravely hurt. Sadly, he was wearing the bunny suit at the time, not giving Fuko anything to recognize him by, other than his voice. Much later on Fuko is getting bullied by some other students at Oto High, and Jiro manages to save her from the pinch again, this time showing her his face. This is also when Fuko starts to develop a crush on him. Ichika Nagakura Jiro very clearly loves his little sister immensely. He's always shown speaking fondly of her, despite her tendency to diss him, especially to make Heisuke look good in the process. Jiro took Ichika with him to the Oto Cultural Festival and when she got lost in the school, he was extremely worried, practically crying by the point when Heisuke finally returned her to him. He's often seen carrying her around whenever she's with him, showing that he's very cuddly and protective of her. As mentioned earlier, he also used his feelings of care and worry as an older brother to help Yui change her mind about not letting Heisuke and his friends help her. Jiro's also been shown to have a picture of Ichika holding Saburou as his profile picture on (presumably)'' LINE''. Kako Motoya Jiro and Kako are friends with each other through Mikado. Yui Sendo Jiro cares a lot for Yui due to her being Heisuke's sister. Jiro seems to trust Yui quite a bit, seeing as he left Ichika in her care, so the two girls could go out and make Valentine's Day chocolates with Kako and Mikado. That day Yui walks Ichika back home from Mikado's, explaining that Jiro had asked her to do so. Kota Sagano Jiro isn't aware of Kota and Kako's marriage, thinking that Kota is only a distant relative of Kako's. He doesn't give Kota a good first impression, as he barges into Kako's home practically begging Kota to help him study for midterms after Heisuke had become unavailable. He then proceeds to tell Kota that his best subject in school is the 100-metre dash, which isn't even a subject to begin with, and then he continues to ask Kota about his sex life when he's supposed to help him study. Obviously this annoys Kota, but Jiro somehow manages to squeeze a reluctant answer out of him (which is that he isn't a virgin). Jiro seems to make a habit out of bothering Kota in different ways. The most outlandish instance of all is when he, dressed head to toe in a bunny suit, troubled with love problems, dashes after Kota, who's running a lap around the neighbourhood, and forces him into helping him in his troubles. Despite being a nuisance to him, Kota still seems to deep down care for Jiro at least a little. Ryu Katsunaga Ryu and Jiro meet for the first time when Kako, Mikado and Jiro go over to Kota's apartment to study for an upcoming test. While there, Jiro initially makes a good impression on Ryu by saying he'd heard that Ryu was a really cool cop, however, he immediately follows this up by asking him how many women he's had sex with. Ryu's answer to this is even more bizarre, for he contemplates there to have been "... about 10.5". Whatever that 0.5 might mean is up to everyone's imagination, however, Kako points out that it scares her. Later on, during that same study date, Ryu and Mikado talk about her considerably recent heartbreak, which Jiro can't help but overhear. He carefully asks about it when Ryu comes over to help him. This leads to Ryu being shocked to learn that it was indeed Jiro who had turned the poor girl down and instead chosen another; he doesn't seem to think Jiro is quite on-par with Mikado when it comes to looks (screaming "YOUR FACE!" at him and then adding "That FACE? Seriously?!"), indicating his belief that Mikado's feelings had been completely wasted on an average Joe, and directly after questioning Jiro's logic in rejecting someone like Mikado, making his fancy for her very clear for the ones in Kota's hallway. He doesn't tease Jiro for long though, and soon he and Kota encourage him to do his best and study well. Much later that day he offers a ride to Mikado and Jiro, taking them both home safely. Mr. Motoya Not much is known about his relationship with Kako's father and why it's ended up the way it has, however, Motoya doesn't seem to tolerate Jiro at all. Jiro's once commented on their relationship, stating that a visit to Kako's place when Motoya was home "... was like Hell on earth", and that Motoya just doesn't seem to get him. A reason for this could be that Motoya doesn't want Kako's male friends coming over (he seems to just barely tolerate Kota being in his house). Gallery Quotes Trivia *According to his character page, Jiro's birthday plants are crimson clovers, Japanese larches, etc. **The meanings of these are "Simple charm", "Heroic", etc. References Category:Side Characters Category:High School Students Category:Characters